


five times Maggie realizes she's not just Alex's girlfriend

by sanversjade



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I love them so much, Minific, Sanvers - Freeform, karolsen, maggie's part of the superfamily okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanversjade/pseuds/sanversjade
Summary: Alex Danvers is a package deal. With Alex comes family, and over time Maggie starts to realize that she’s not just Alex’s girlfriend anymore, but her own addition to the Superfamily.





	1. Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stranger hits on Maggie and Kara won't have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara loves her second older sister, okay?? She wants to tell Maggie about Supergirl but Alex won't let her bc she's waiting for the right time. I just love these nerds i can't help it

Game nights are no longer complete without Maggie and whenever the friends go out together, Maggie is there as well. 

But it’s not until that one time at the alien bar, that Maggie realizes she’s more to Kara than just Alex’s date.

Alex was getting drinks at the bar, and a slightly tipsy man walked up to their table, leaning against it. With slurring words and a failed wink, he tried to give Maggie a coaster with his number on.

Maggie was about to gently show this dude the door, when Kara practically jumped between them and started telling the guy just where to put his coaster, all while poking him in the chest and still looking absolutely adorable while doing so.

Maggie was a little perplexed at the audacity of the younger Danvers sister. Tiny Kara was nothing compared to this bodybuilder and yet, she made him leave within the minute. 

“Thank you, Kara! Although, you should not jump in front of drunk guys if they’re that big!”

Kara giggled and shot the rest a knowing look, that Maggie didn’t understand. “Well, I couldn’t let him harass my friend, now could I!”

Maggie tells herself that her contact shifted and that’s why she was tearing up a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are nice!!!! :) :) only if you want to tho!


	2. J'onn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn does something nice for Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'onn is a total dad and he loves Alex so much and he's starting to love Maggie too bc she's so good for Alex and omfg i'm a Mess

Alex and Maggie take turns picking each other up from work. Alex can walk right in at the precinct with her federal agent clearance, but Maggie always has to sign her name at the front desk and wait for Alex to be called down by the desk officer. 

It never takes long for Alex to join her, still it would be nice to just walk in for a change.

Maggie has made it her little game to watch the bypassing agents when she waits. She recognizes some faces by now, and some of the agents were starting to recognize her too. Their friendly nods made her feel a little more at ease in the giant white lobby.

When she sees J’onn walking down the main stairs, she pretends not to notice his puzzled stare or the way he changes directions abruptly and crosses the hall to whisper something to the desk officer. 

She looks away when he grabs what looks like a badge, and turns her way. 

Maggie did not expect J’onn to come talk to her, and he didn’t. Not really. He just patted her on the head and handed her the badge. “I like you, Detective Sawyer.”

Maggie watched him walk away with a surprised look on her face , before looking at the plastic badge in her hand. 

It simply read: “Detective Maggie Sawyer. Here to take Agent Alex Danvers home.”

Maggie couldn’t help but smile, earning her a few questions from Alex, who was ready to leave by then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment, maybe??


	3. James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Maggie have more in common than their wish to keep National City safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fUCK i really caught the feels over this one tbh...  
> i'm living for the maggiexjames brotp i'm not gonna lie...
> 
> they cute  
> they both in love with a Danvers sister

After Guardian’s identity was revealed to the DEO, Maggie heard about it from Alex. She quickly suggested meeting up with James to discuss intel, but seeing as they had to keep it low-key and confidential, the bar seemed like the best place to meet up.

The NCPD would never know, but James’ intel was of extreme value in solving some cold cases. 

Soon enough, they arranged a weekly meet-up to keep the other updated on what was going on in National City.

Sometimes they had a lot to talk about and they would be at the bar for hours, until either Alex or Kara came to check up on them.

Some weeks were slower and resulted in them playing darts while talking about the few little robberies and fights that had occurred.

Maggie doesn’t even remember when their talks grew to be about more than keeping the streets safe. But she knows that James hasn’t seen his sister in a while. She knows that he’s been thinking about asking Kara to move in with him. She knows that he misses his mom’s lasagne, which is why she invites him and Kara over because Maggie too, makes a mean lasagne.

She’s beginning to realize what it’s like to have a best friend, who isn’t also your lover. She kind of loves it.

Plus, she gets to gush about Alex. And James gushes about Kara.

And they both smile and nod, and they both agree it must be that Danvers charm that made them both fall head over heels in love with one of the sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your comments make me smile :) a lot :)


	4. Winn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie makes sure Winn is eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh lordyy  
> winn has three sisters okay  
> kara and alex and now maggie too  
> he loves it

With her newly acquired badge, Maggie visited the DEO more frequently. She didn’t just pick up Alex anymore but spent many of her lunch breaks there. 

Today only Winn was in. Maggie grabbed a chair and put a paper bag next to Winn’s keyboard.

Winn didn’t notice her at first as he was completely entranced by the many computer screens in front of him. 

“Hungry, Schott?” Maggie asked as she pointed to the bag. “I brought Alex lunch but she isn’t in, so we might as well share it. And I bet you haven’t eaten anything at all today.”

“Maggie, oh my god, you have to look at this!” Winn grabbed one of the burritos Maggie brought. “I’ve created this new program that allows me to calculate the impact of alien weapons in ten seconds! I only have to scan the weapon and it’ll tell me what I need to know! Do you know how useful this will be during fights? Damn, I’m good.”

Maggie chuckled at the sudden burst of excitement from her second favourite agent.

“I can see why Alex likes you so much; you’re both total nerds.” She couldn’t help but ruffling his hair a little.

Winn scoffed and tried to deny it, but to no avail.

“I thought I wouldn’t get teased by siblings as an only child, but somehow I have no less than two older sisters now.”

Maggie couldn’t wait to tell Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all are being nice!! thank you


	5. Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy knows that Maggie is making Alex the happiest she could ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda fell in love with the idea of these two tiny badass ladies bonding over their favorite agent, so that's how this happened  
> bring back lucy lane!!!!

The first time Maggie saw Lucy, was when she and Alex were skyping and Maggie caught Alex laughing. Like full on tears of laughter. It’s not that Alex doesn’t laugh, but usually those kind of laughs only happen because of Maggie or Kara. 

So obviously, Maggie had to know who could make her girlfriend laugh like that. Who could make her be carefree like that. 

“Who are you talking to, Alex?”, Maggie asked while she leaned over the back of the couch, hugging Alex’s shoulders, to look at the screen.

“That would be Director Lucy Lane! And I’m guessing you are the mysterious Maggie who’s been making my best friend extremely happy!”

Maggie couldn’t help but grin at that. “You’re doing a great job of making her laugh, too! Thanks for that, she’s extra cute when she laughs!”

Alex scoffed. “You know I’m still here, right? And I’m not cute!”

“Are too.” “Very cute.” 

Maggie placed a kiss on top of Alex’s head and went to take a shower so Alex could continue the skype call.

The next time they skyped, Maggie was there for the entire call. They didn’t plan it like that, but they were both already on the couch when Lucy’s picture popped up on the laptop. 

They had just been talking to each other lazily, revelling in each other’s company. So when she got the call, Alex didn’t untangle their legs and only let go of one of Maggie’s hands to answer it. 

Maggie started joining their weekly skype sessions after that. And she doesn’t talk much, just watches the two best friends interact. She’s fine like that. She loves seeing Alex light up like this. She’s beginning to think she really likes Lucy. She reminds herself to tell her that one day.

One day happens sooner than Maggie could hope for. Barely two weeks later, Lucy called twenty minutes earlier than usual, meaning that Alex was still in the shower.

Maggie answered the call and before she could say anything, even just hello, Lucy cut her off.

“Oh thank god, it’s you! I’ve been meaning to talk to you!”

Maggie freaks out a little and her face must’ve been saying that too, because Lucy’s talking again.

“No, no, it’s nothing bad!,” she says, “I just want to tell you that I really meant what I said about you making her happy. I’ve never seen her like this. She’s softer and more confident in herself and just- happy. She deserves the world and you’re giving it to her. So, thank you! I can’t wait to get to know you better.”

And Maggie knew then that Lucy likes her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
